


lust and lace

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Pegging, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: Ravus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled. “I purchased some… undergarments and was hoping you could assist me in choosing one that suits me best.”Luna’s eyes seemed to light up at his proposition, and Ravus almost regretted asking her. “Oh Ravus, I’d love to.” She stepped forward, linking their fingers together. “Where are they?”“On the bed. I’ve laid them out already as I was trying to decide myself.”Luna gasped quietly, moving towards the bedroom with Ravus in tow. “Come then, try them on for me!”In which Ravus asks Luna for some help with a personal predicament, but ends up getting more attention than he wanted.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	lust and lace

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa! The prompt I received was:
> 
> _I love the idea of Ravus exploring gender presentation and maybe having Luna help him pick out/try on some lingerie (then proceeding to keep it on while being intimate). I'd love to see a focus on oral sex, licking, biting, etc. It would also be great if Luna was more dominant, or at least not portrayed as weak at all! I like to think she's the stronger one of the two. Even her pegging Ravus would be welcomed!_
> 
> I hope you enjoy, giftee!

“Lunafreya..?” Ravus stood in the doorway to her quarters, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. “May I borrow you, for a moment?”

“Of course you may, Ravus.” She pushed her chair away from her writing desk and stood, tucking it back under with the barest of scrapes on the floor. “What is it?”

“It’s a little private.” He cleared his throat, eyes darting around to avoid looking at his sister. “Could I show you something in my room?”

She followed him with a smile; Luna knew by now that “something a little private” meant “I’m not sure how much of a lecherous pervert this makes me please help”. She reached out as they walked, taking Ravus’ hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze, hoping that would reassure him slightly.

“Don’t worry, brother. I’m sure whatever the problem is, we can resolve it.”

He let out a small huff of amusement, returning her gesture as they entered his quarters — he allowed Luna to enter first, carefully locking the door behind him as he followed her. Ravus was fairly certain nobody would disturb them, but he didn’t want to risk anything getting out about their… _relationship_.

“Well then, Ravus, what was it you needed help with?” Luna spun to face him, clasping her hands behind her back.

“It’s, uh…” He paused again, resuming his awkward movements from earlier. “I was hoping you would…”

“It’s okay.” She smiled, leaning towards him. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

Ravus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled. “I purchased some… undergarments and was hoping you could assist me in choosing one that suits me best.”

Luna’s eyes seemed to light up at his proposition, and Ravus _almost_ regretted asking her. “Oh Ravus, I’d love to.” She stepped forward, linking their fingers together. “Where are they?”

“On the bed. I’ve laid them out already as I was trying to decide myself.”

Luna gasped quietly, moving towards the bedroom with Ravus in tow. “Come then, try them on for me!”

He groaned, reluctantly being dragged along. “I don’t think I need to try them all on, surely you can lo-”

“ _Try them on for me._ ” Her voice took on a chilly tone as she squeezed his hand gently.

“O-Of course, Lunafreya.” Ravus sighed, covering his blush with his free hand; he wasn’t going to readily admit it, but he rather enjoyed his sister’s commanding voice. As they came to a stop in front of the bed, he heard Luna’s excited whimper as she retrieved her hand from his.

“Oh Ravus, they’re all so beautiful.” Her eyes darted from one set to the next, unsure which to start with first. “You have such wonderful taste in lingerie, brother.” Luna finally seemed to settle on the underwear in the middle — a pale lilac bralette with matching bikini-style panties. “We’ll save this one for last, I think it’ll look the best.”

“But you still want me to wear them all?”

“Of course! It’s no fun otherwise.” She beamed, pointing to the first set. “Let’s start with this one.”

It was a simpler set; plain black lace with a thong panty. “Here?”

“Where else?” Her smile grew into a sly grin, turning around to take a seat on the edge of the bed; Luna held out the garments for Ravus to take. “Please?”

He began unbuckling his clothing, carefully folding his jacket before placing it on his desk and continuing with the rest. With just his underwear left, he gave a nervous glance to Luna.

“Really? You want me to look away _now?”_ She laughed, covering her eyes half-heartedly.

“Thank you.” Ravus stripped himself of the last piece of fabric, taking the previously offered items and slipping into them. A soft groan rumbled in his throat at the feel of expensive lace gliding against his skin, groin twitching slightly in anticipation; he finished clipping the bra around his back, adjusting it slightly over his chest, and turned to face Luna. “You can look again.”

She peeked through her fingers at first, dropping her hand with a gasp. “Ravus…”

“What?” He covered himself immediately, twisting away from her.

“Nothing!” Luna stood, moving in front of him and gently easing his arms back down. “I was just surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“You suit it really well.” She stepped back again, taking time to admire him. “Turn around for me?” Ravus did a slow rotation for her. “I like it, but I think black’s too much. You’re too pale.”

He had enough sense to look offended. “I’m not _that_ pale!”

“Ravus, please. We’d lose you in a snowstorm if you weren’t wearing clothes.” Luna turned, picking the next set from the bed. “Oh, I like these! I think red might be a bit loud for you, but the style is lovely.” It was a more complex design, with several crossing straps that wrapped around the thigh and underbust.

“I may need help with the straps…” Ravus began to step out of the first set, dutifully ignoring the erection beginning to curl upwards from his crotch; he blushed when he saw Luna leering at it, but continued stripping down to try on the second set and tried to ignore her. He managed the pants okay, carefully navigating his legs through the maze of fabric, but the top half was a little more complex.

As he struggled a little working out which hole his arm was supposed to go through, Luna leant over to gently cup a palm over his groin, fingers wrapping around the outline of his dick under the material. Ravus tensed, a shuddering breath catching in his throat.

“Keep going, Ravus.” She squeezed a little, gently grinding the heel of her palm against him. “You’re almost there.”

“It’s t-tricky enough as is, Lunafreya, without your... as-assistance.” He finally slotted the piece over his shoulders, tugging it down to cover his chest properly. “How does this look?”

Luna pulled her hand back, leaving two fingers to gently press against the damp head of Ravus’ length. “It hugs your frame _very_ well.” She emphasised her words with firmer touches, relishing in the minute tremors she was causing. “You look like a present, ready to unwrap.” Luna pressed her other hand against Ravus’ stomach, slowly sliding upwards to dip her fingers beneath some of the straps criss-crossing over the dimples of his ribs. He inhaled deeply, her touch following the dip of his chest as it continued further, fingertips shifting to brush against one of Ravus’ nipples.

“L-Lunafreya…” His breath was shaky on the exhale, and he reached out to pull her a little closer. “Please.”

She rolled her eyes at his impatience, giggling to herself. “Alright, alright. Lift this up for me, then.”

Ravus did as he was told, hooking his thumbs under the material and pulling it upwards enough to give Luna full access to his chest; his blush had escalated by this point to a deep rose red, mottling down his neck to blend with the lingerie binding him.

“No need to be embarrassed, brother.” Luna whispered into his skin as she leant closer, pressing feather-light kisses across his sternum before shifting her attention to the nipple that she wasn’t currently playing with, covering it with her lips and giving a gentle suck. Ravus groaned, grabbing a fistful of Luna’s dress and tipping his head back — he was overly sensitive, amplified by Luna’s fingers idly brushing along the length of his cock as she flicked her tongue across the now-hardened nub in her mouth. Luna maneuvered her hand into his pants, pushing the fabric down to free his erection fully so she could wrap her fingers around it properly.

“Hah, Lunafr-freya… I won’t last long at this rate.” Ravus swallowed, voice a little raspy from the dryness of his throat. “Don’t you want to see that last set?”

She paused, glancing up at him and humming against his skin. Pulling back with a wet _pop_ , Luna smirked. “You’re right, Ravus.” Standing up and turning to the door, she waved at the last set of lingerie on the bed. “Get changed, I’ll be back in a moment.”

**—=—**

“This is definitely the one to keep.” Luna stroked the lilac lace, admiring the flex of Ravus’ chest under the bralette. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Y-Yes, I would.” He grunted, leg wrapping a little tighter around Luna’s hip.

“Make sure you don’t get it too _dirty_.” She punctuated her sentence with a harsh thrust, pulling a high whine from her brother. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you like this, Ravus.”

He chewed his lip, nodding in lieu of a full answer. Ravus’ arms were scattered across the bed, hands clutching at the sheets as Luna pounded the toy into him; she leant down, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck and peppering his throat with kisses, nosing across his skin to sink her teeth into the harsh jut of his clavicle. Ravus groaned loudly, arching up into her chest when Luna repeated the motion, covering his shoulders with bite marks that would bloom into bruises by the time the morning rolled around.

“Better to mark you somewhere out of the way…” Luna whispered against his skin, trailing her hands down Ravus’ spine to rest on his buttocks and dug her fingers in, pulling him down to meet her thrusts. “Touch yourself, Ravus. Show me how much you’re enjoying this.”

He moaned louder, whining Luna’s name as the tip of the toy pressed against his prostate. “I t-think you’re enjoying this more, si-sister.” Ravus unclenched one fist from the fabric underneath him, hovering it above his straining cock for a moment before taking hold of it with a gentle squeeze and pumping his fist. He hissed, eyes clenching shut when Luna accompanied his movements with the same rhythm; she pressed in on his down strokes and pulled out on the up.

“Keep your eyes on me, brother.” She tucked her arms under his legs, shifting forward to push Ravus’ knees closer to his shoulders. “Don’t forget who’s in control here.” Luna’s hips increased in speed, the straps of her harness whipping through the air with each snap forwards.

“A-Ah, oh gods I’m close Lunafreya… I’m _so close_.”

“Don’t hold back on my behalf.” Luna smirked, leaning close again to kiss Ravus properly. She felt his legs go tense, his arm stuttering as he struggled to maintain his rhythm until he moaned into her lips. She felt his release shoot between them to land across Ravus’ entire front - some catching her chest and stomach - and beading in the fine lace of the lilac lingerie. “There’s a good boy…” She hummed in delight, massaging circles into his legs with her thumbs.

“Y-You…” Ravus struggled to keep himself breathing properly, his pupils blown wide and throat dry. “You’re incredible.”

“So you’ve told me before.” Luna kissed his cheek, gently shifting her massage down to Ravus’ hips and along his sides. “You did so well for me, brother. _So_ well.”

“Thank you.” He gulped a mouthful of air, his free hand coming up to gently card fingers through her hair. “I think this was a very useful conversation.”

Luna laughed, smiling softly. “I think so too.”


End file.
